Kredką i wąsem
by SweetlyDream
Summary: Takie małe, skromne Huxlo w całkowicie niepoważnym sosie, podane z przymrużeniem oka i doprawione slashem. Generał zapisuje sobie w swoim pamiętniczku różne słodkie brednie, planuje przejęcie wszechświata i wcale a wcale nie jest zazdrosny.
1. Kilka stron z pamiętniczka

Fandom: Star Wars

Timing: TFA

Pairing: Kylo Ren/Generał Hux, hinty Kylo Ren/Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren/Rey

Genre: czysty crack

Warnings: Nic nie jest na poważnie, a Hux zapisuje sobie w swoim pamiętniczku różne słodkie brednie.

* * *

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 1

Stan gotowości Bazy Starkiller - 85%. Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy doniosę Najwyższemu Wodzowi, że działo jest w pełni zdatne do działań. Moje ukochane dziecię już wkrótce przemówi do Republiki swoim pierwszym, acz niezwykle silnym i czystym głosem. Już nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości, kto rządzi w tej części kosmosu. Jutro rebelianci, pojutrze wszechświat padnie u naszych stóp.

Na pohybel Republice! Niech wszyscy sławią Nowy Porządek i naszą uświeconą misję! Niech wszyscy poznają siłę porządku i odrzucą chaos! WRAAA!

Kolejna próba pisania przemówienia dla wojsk podczas otwarcia bazy. Ostatnie kilka podejść skończyło w koszu. Za mało pasji. Za mało ognia. To przemówienie musi porwać, a jednocześnie być na tyle krótkie i zrozumiałe, by wyryło się w sercu i mózgu każdego pojedynczego szturmowca. Nie mam już dużo czasu. Muszę szybko skreślić coś wybitnego.

Tak w ogóle to ten nieodpowiedzialny szczeniak Kylo Ren znów zachowuje się jak dzikie zwierzę wypuszczone na salony. Zniszczył komputer pokładowy na trzecim poziomie. A raczej rozniósł go na ostrzu swojego infantylnego miecza świetlnego. Wygląda z nim jak z zabawką małego chłopca. Powtarzam mu wciąż, że świecąca broń jest wysoce niepraktyczna, bo doskonale widoczna na odległość, a na dodatek oślepiająca i nieporęczna.

Koszt zniszczonego sprzętu odliczony od budżetu. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, zamierzam go wyeskalować do Wodza. Nie zamierzam sponsorować jego śmiesznych wybuchów gniewu, obojętnie, jak przekonująco będzie opowiadał o wadze emocji na drodze Sitha. W sensie, Rycerza Ren. Obojętnie, nie ogarniam tego magicznego abrakadabra. Moc-śmoc, też mi coś. Nie wystarczy mu ten czarny garnek na łbie? Jedynie jego stylówa daje radę jeśli chodzi o efekt, do jakiego dąży. Niech trzyma swoje emocje na wodzy i nie rozpierza mi mojej bazy. _Ordnung must sein._

Ale muszę przyznać, mundury mundurami, ale w tej czerni mu faktycznie całkiem do twarzy. Wyostrza rysy, podkreśla bladość skóry, wyszczupla i tak niezłą sylwetkę, ten dramatyczny szalo-kaptur wygląda całkiem całkiem, a całość dobrze komponuje się z jego skudłaconymi scenicznie włosami i teatralnymi manierami. I ten pas! Ten pas robi rzeczy z figurą.

Nie, sam bym czegoś takiego w życiu nie założył, ale jemu to naprawdę pasuje. Ale chyba za bardzo się na tym skupiam.

Dość już. Wracam do pracy nad przemówieniem.

* * *

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 2

„Dzisiaj doświadczamy ostatniego dnia żywota Republiki" – czy to brzmi dobrze? Trochę przyciężkawo. Pomyślmy.

„Dziś mamy ostatni dzień Republiki" – trochę frywolnie. Od niechcenia. Jakby sam się wydarzył, przypadał w kalendarzu. Nie.

„Dziś ostatni dzień Republiki". Bezpośrednie. Mocne. Dobry początek.

Stan gotowości Bazy Starkiller - 89%. Już wkrótce wszystko będzie dopięte na ostatni guzik.

Zastanawiam się, czy do tego czasu nie zapuścić wąsika. Takiego małego, prostokątnego, tuż nad górną wargą. Moje oblicze nabrałoby powagi. Mam juz dość tych uśmieszków na korytarzach i komentarzy, że mam twarzyczkę jak pupa niemowlaka. A może ufarbować włosy jak Ren? Bo on na pewno farbuje. Nie wierzę, żeby to był naturalny kolor włosów.

A propos Kylo Rena. Paniczyk ostatnio za dużo czasu spędza z kapitan Phasmą w pokojach wspólnych. Nie mogę znieść tego niestosownego, głośnego zachowania Rena, kiedy w uniesieniu opowiada o swoich planach stania się godnym następcą Dartha Vadera. Za bardzo wymachuje łapami i czasem lewituje losowe przedmioty. Czasem moich losowych szturmowców. Gdy zwracam mu uwagę, rzuca tylko wściekła spojrzenie i powarkuje, czasem podduszając biedaków, którzy akurat znajdą się w pobliżu.

Ten bufoniasty rycerzyk nie tylko nie ma szacunku do moich ludzi i mojego sprzętu, ale na dodatek zawraca głowę mojemu wyśmienitemu oficerowi, nabijając jej głowę jakimiś magicznymi głupstwami. Działa mi na nerwy. Gdyby nie to, że Snoke go tak uwielbia, już dawno wyrzuciłbym go „przypadkiem" przez jakąś śluzę prosto w przestrzeń kosmiczną.

Pewnego dnia. Pewnego dnia. Cierpliwości. Wdech-wydech.

„Dziś ostatni dzień Republiki. Koniec reżimu, który hołduje nieporządkowi". „Nieporządkowi"? Czy to nie zbyt bezpośrednie? Może „chaosowi"?... Uch...

* * *

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 3

Jest już dobrze. Jestem za połową przemówienia. Mam trzy zdania.

Miało być krótkie i zwięzłe, prawda? No.

Tak przy okazji, stan gotowości Bazy Starkiller - 91%. Jest już bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Cała baza lśni, wygląda megaimponująco z odległości. Można zacząć trząść portki, wy tam w Republice. Drżyjcie przed potęgą Nowego Porządku! Wkrótce wasze planety spalą pociski o mocy całych słońc... Zacieram ręce i podśmiechuję pod nosem.

Wąsy nad górną wargą już lekko widoczne, choć tylko pod światło i w lusterku. Nikt na razie nie komentuje. To przez moją karnację i jasne włosy. Czasem jak patrzę w lustro, nie mogę wyjść z podziwu, jak mojej matce wyszedł taki idealny Aryjczyk...

Cóż, Kylo Ren umieścił swoje upodobania i inspiracje polityczne w historii nowożytnej, ja sięgam trochę dalej.

Niepokoją mnie pewne plotki, jakie zasłyszałem na korytarzach. Mianowicie ponoć część z żołnierzy nabija się z naszego godła! Jakiś element wywrotowy rozpowiada, że wygląda jak przekrój paszczy Sarlacca od góry. Gorzej, jacyś buntownicy porównują nasze dumne sztandary do... um... ostatniego odcinka układu pokarmowego. Tak, dokładnie tak. Aż trudno w to uwierzyć, jak zbrukaną wyobraźnię mają niektórzy. To absolutnie niedopuszczalne. Te niepokoje w naszych szeregach są na pewno wywołane przez rebelianckich szpiegów! Już zaplanowałem kampanię antywywrotową, niemiłosierną wobec takich gadek, bezwzględną wobec zdrajców myśli. Wyśledzę tych szpiegów choćby nie wiem co.

Kylo Ren poszlachtował ostatnio panel sterowania w małej salce treningowej. Snoke wydał mi wyraźny rozkaz przymykania oczu na wybryki tego gagatka. Wynegocjowałem specjalny fundusz na naprawy szkód wyrządzonych przez tego rozpieszczonego paniczyka.

Chociaż tyle, że Phasma zaczęła go wyraźnie unikać. Szczera ulga.

Nie, wcale nie byłem zazdrosny. Po prostu moi podwładni nie mogą ulegać wpływom innych dróg w interpretacji naszej wspólnej ideologii.

* * *

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 4

Pół dnia ćwiczyłem przemowę przed lustrem. Zastanawiam się, czy zejść do niskiego, syczącego szeptu dla złowieszczego efektu na koniec, czy wręcz przeciwnie, zacząć tubalnie wrzeszczeć. A jeśli gniewnie pokrzykiwać czy ewentualnie dodać strzykanie śliną nienawiści. Muszę poćwiczyć strzykanie śliną podczas mówienia, ślina musi wystrzeliwać na lustro podczas mówienia, a nie spływać po brodzie. To nie wyglądałoby wystarczająco groźnie i imponująco, gdybym się obślinił. Już wystarczy, że mi wytykają te policzki niemowlaka.

„WSZYSTKIE POZOSTAŁE SYSTEMY UKORZĄ SIĘ PRZED PIERWSZYM PORZĄDKIEM!" To brzmi naprawdę genialnie, gdy wykrzykuje się je na cały głos, ze szczególnym podkreśleniem i przeciągnięciem „UKORZĄ SIĘ!". „UKORZĄ SIĘ!"

Te kmioty muszą zapamiętać, że to naprawdę ostatni dzień Republiki, to musi przejść do historii pod taką właśnie nazwą. I tę nazwę wymyśliłem właśnie ja. A więc ostatnie powtórzenie tej frazy, żeby zapamiętali. Przećwiczmy jeszcze raz.

Zastanawiam się czasem, na ile te ściany są dźwiękoszczelne.

Mój zarost pod nosem jest już całkiem pokaźny, ale go w ogóle nie widać. Próbowałem go lekko poprawić czarną kredką ukradzioną z ekwipunku Kylo Rena (tak, on ma czarną kredkę, pieprzony pirat), ale nie wyglądało to dobrze. Przynajmniej mogę się skupić na wygalaniu idealnego prostokącika nad wargą.

* * *

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 5

Kylo Ren wyzwał mnie od mniejszości republikańskich wszelkiej maści, a potem złośliwie, patrząc mi prosto w oczy, rozpłatał mój własny fotel na mostku kapitańskim bazy na pół.

Potem postawił ultimatum: oddam zakładnika albo będzie rozłupywał kolejne fotele wraz z obsługą sterującą całą bazą.

Nie miałem wyjścia. Musiałem oddać mu tę kredkę do oczu.


	2. Kilka kolejnych stron

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 6

Poznałem dziś uroczego technika, Matta. Nie widziałem go wcześniej, a teraz zaczął się jakoś kręcić i rzucać w oczy. Ma piękną szczękę, śliczne blond loczki i dopracowany look w stylu klasycznego vintage nerda. Rozmawialiśmy nawet chwilę, wypytywał się o Kylo Rena. W sensie, co o nim myślę. Powiedziałem, że jest rozpieszczonym dupkiem, któremu urządziłbym niezłe lanie i że go nienawidzę.

Potem jakimś cudem rozmowa zeszła na to, jaki Ren ma styl i jak bardzo doceniamy jego typową urodę mrocznego, delikatnego rycerza. To cudowne, że wreszcie znalazłem kogoś, kto mnie rozumie pod tym względem i też umie dostrzec walory w tym szczeniaku.

Stan gotowości Bazy Starkiller - 95%.

Coraz bliżej święta, coraz bliżej święta...

* * *

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 7

Szalona noc. Umówiłem się wczoraj z Mattem na drinka w bazowej kantynie. Nie skończyło się na jednym. W którymś momencie tequila lała się strumieniami. Dosłownie. Do tego stopnia, że mundur mi lekko przesiąkł i teraz podejrzanie pachnie. Nie mówiąc o tym kacu-gigancie.

Mam przebłyski skocznej polki, tańców na podeście przy rurze, wymachiwania fosforyzującymi, tęczowymi pałeczkami w rytmie ciężkiego d'n'b i wymachiwania czerwonymi laserami. Nie uciąłbym sobie ręki czy to pijacki sen, czy jawa.

Mam tylko nadzieję, że Matt przebaczy mi te wynurzenia i używanie jego ramienia jako narzędzia uniwersalnego.

Odmawiam dalszych komentarzy.

* * *

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 8

Po bazie krążą wywrotowe, kłamliwe zdjęcia ze mną i z Mattem w obscenicznych pozach. Nie daruję tego fotomontażu. Ktoś mnie wrobił. Wykorzystał. A ja nie wybaczam. Dorwę tego, kto rozprowadza te zakazane treści. Powieszę za jaja.

O dziwo, Ren zareagował na te wieści tak samo jak ja i równie żarliwie domaga się ukarania winnych i zniszczenia wszystkich kopii. Nie spodziewałem się takiej koleżeńskiej postawy; szczerze mówiąc to nawet jego podejrzewałem. A tu proszę, zonk.

Co więcej, przebłyski z laserami są chyba prawdą. Cała kantyna jest rozorana jakby Ren dostał ataku szału.

* * *

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 9

Matt to Kylo Ren w przebraniu. Wstydzę się wchodzić ze swojej kwatery.

Nie ruszyłem się spod koca już od dwóch dni. Oficjalnie jestem chory.

* * *

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 10

Musiałem wyjść z ukrycia. Kylo Ren złapał jednego z najlepszych pilotów rebelianckich. Całkiem przystojna bestia, choć dość nieokrzesana i stanowczo zbyt chaotyczna. Ponoć ma mapy z zaznaczonym miejscem przebywania Luke'a Skywalkera. Tego Luke'a Skywalkera. Kylo Ren jak tylko usłyszał, że rebelianci coś takiego przechwycili, dostał jakiegoś totalnego szału, ale na dobry sposób. W sensie nic nie niszczy, ale łazi wszędzie powiewając złowieszczo peleryną, podśpiewując pod nosem jakąż złowrogo brzmiącą marszową melodię i obsesyjnie poleruje hełm. Już wolę go w tej wersji, przynajmniej nikogo nie dusi i nie wypomina mi pijackich zwierzeń.

Teraz Ren właśnie przesłuchuje tego pilota. „Na swój sposób". To znaczy wyciąga na niego rękę i robi takie miny, jakby bardzo się skupiał na osobności. Już dość długo tam siedzi. Stoję pod drzwiami i nasłuchuję. Najpierw były podniesione głosy, potem uderzenia i jęki. Teraz doszły do tego westchnienia i klaskanie. Co tam się dzieje? Czy on go chłoszcze po twarzy? Czy może...

O, mocy, idę szukać jakiejś szklanki.

* * *

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 11

Ren wyszedł, dziwnie zaróżowiony i zadowolony, choć przyniósł złe wieści. Mapy wciąż są na Jaku, w jakimś droidzie, model BB8. Teraz kazał mi zmobilizować wszystkie siły i łapać tego durnego droida w kształcie piłki. Kompletny idiotyzm. Są poważniejsze problemy. Na przykład idealne przygotowanie do pierwszego odpalenia bazy. Albo mój wąsik, który wcale nie chce wyglądać tak, jak trzeba. Zaczął rudzieć na końcówkach. Cóż, teraz przynajmniej go widać.

Mam dziwne podejrzenia co do sposobu, jakiego ostatecznie użył Ren do wydobycia informacji z tego pilota... nie podoba mi się to. Nie podoba.

Wolałem go jak był Mattem.

* * *

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 12

Zasięgnąłem języka i znalazłem najbardziej wystraszonego szturmowca w całej armii, dla którego Jaku było pierwszą misją i wyraźnie obudziły się w nim pacyfistyczne zapędy. Zabrałem go z programu poprawczego i wyznaczyłem specjalną misję przeniesienia pilota do innej celi.

Jeśli dobrze obstawiłem, uda się szybko pozbyć tego pilota z oczu Kylo Rena. I nie, wcale nie jestem zazdrosnym bubkiem.

* * *

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 13

Alleluja! Poważne problemy. Pilot uciekł wraz ze zbuntowanym szturmowcem! Och, jaka szkoda!

* * *

Dziennik generała Huxa, wpis 14

Ależ on zmienny. Teraz dostał wścieklicy na punkcie jakieś laski, która porwała robota i zwiała.

Nawet jej nie widział. Nawet nie wie, jak ona wygląda. Usłyszał, że dziewczyna i już dostał kota. Już od dawna powtarzam, że wszystkie problemy Rena rozwiązałaby wizyta w odpowiednim przybytku. Ewentualnie ktoś z załogi bazy. Rzecz jasna ktoś odpowiedni. Ktoś wybitnie odpowiedni.

Nawet mam jednego kandydata, ale zmilczę ze skromności.

Tymczasem zamiast tego rozniósł kolejny komputer w drobny mak, nie ma konsoli, została ziejąca, czarna dziura, jeszcze cuchnąca swądem. Jeden z moich ludzi trafił do szpitala, mocno poturbowany.

Hm, z tego co wiem, wysłano kogoś innego, żeby zaraportował Renowi. Oficerowie znowu musieli ciągnąć losy, kto do niego pójdzie ze złymi wieściami...


End file.
